1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to directional microphones, and more particularly, to highly directional microphones and to microphone systems designed to amplify a source at a particular location relative to a microphone system or array. It applies, among other things, to systems designed for use in situations where the background noise level is high, or the potential for feedback is a problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements are known which utilize two or more microphones and then electrically sum their outputs to achieve a directional microphone system. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,244 (Zwicker et al., issued on Dec. 8, 1987). But such arrangements generally require the microphones to be spaced apart farther than is desirable in a compact microphone assembly. Additionally, such conventional systems do not provide enough separation of background signals from direct signals for use in extremely noisy environments, such as within military aircraft, adjacent to rock music speakers, and in extremely noisy industrial environments.